Dark Nightmares
by Soul of the Immortal
Summary: Its been 1 year since anyone has set foot into Hogwarts.Everything looked and felt like a normal day.Well it wasnt, it was no where close to the perfect day, that day...was a nightmare.
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1

Its been 1 year since anyone has set foot into Hogwarts. You must be wondering why, well I'll tell you. One years ago on a normal day, the sun was out and it seemed like a nice summer day. Well it wasnt, it was no where close to the perfect day, that day...was a nightmare. Do you wonder still why this happened? well...lets just say if you were there no amount of sleeping pills will help the nightmares go away. The blue skies turned grey to black and then...the Dark Wizards attacked. No matter how high you flew or how fast you ran, they were all around and no matter how powerful you thought you were, nothing could stop them.

* * *

-Tv- Women: "And this is the 13 month we have seen the death eaters appear outside their area..." -Tv is turned off-

"So what are we goin to do now?" A voice says from a dark corner.  
"Like we do every time" A figure appears out of the darkness," We fight!" says Harry

Door Opens- "And how do you plan we do that now?" -Door closes-

"Heyy Amy, whats new?" Draco  
"Its getting worse. They are getting more on their side." She says as she jumps onto the couch  
"Let me guess, the weeker ones are giving in?" Tiamath says as he rubs Amys head.  
"No, its funny they are the ones that are staying, its the stronger ones that are leaving."  
"I dont wanna stay here anymore...its to scary and I cant see the flowers any more." Tamara said looking out of the broken window looking out onto a war torn land  
"Shes right we have to stop this." Draco said  
"Look If We Could Then We Would, But We Cant Yet So Get Over It!" Amy said flying up off the couch giving off this dark glow around her  
"Amy...please calm down." Harry said

She breaths in deeply the slowly lands back down and walks into one of the backrooms. Tiamath looks over at Tamara who is being hugged by Ron. Then Ron looks over to Xailing (pronounced Shey-ling) and Draco over by the fire. Harry walks outside and calls Hermione, Kiki, Nick and Xailing from the back and bring them inside for a group chat. Amy was still in the backroom, she was looking out up to the sky. She was thinking about the night Hogwarts was attacked.

* * *

-Flashback- "RUN!" Voices said from all around Amy. "The Dark Wizards Are Here!" Everyone was running every where. It looked like no one knew where to go. Amy ran up to the third floor where their doorm was and opened the door only to find a death eater awaiting her return. The death eater wasnt the only one there. A tall man with jet black hair and blood red eyes was there. He looked like he was around 19 and then she looked at the death eater, it was on a chain. The man looked at her but as she went to turn around the door locked behind her and wouldnt open. He walked closer to her. She could no longer see the d.e (Death Eater) but she knew it was around somewhere. The man walked closer, she slowly reached into her robe for her wand.  
-The Man- "I wouldnt do that if i were you Amy." She looked at him and was thinking how he knew her name. Again he spoke, "It will all go easy if you just come with me and none of your friends will die." She looked deep into his eyes and say he was lieing, he had already killed people she knew, she could smell their blood on him. "You need to some with me, he wants to meet you again Amy. The master wishes to see his top demon once more." She looked around the room for away out but she couldnt. The she replayed what he said in her mind and was wondering what he ment by top demon. The as she was thinking he grabbed her and her wand fell to the ground. " Now then was that so hard." She tried to get away but his grip got harder. The she feels a sharp pain in her neck. He had given her a needle to the neck filled with some kind of drug. Her eyes began to close and the last thing she heard was the screaming of her class mates and teachers in the background as the are killed by d.e's and Dark Wizards. -Flashback Ends-

* * *

A voice is heard in the background behind her. She snapped to and turnned around. It was Tiamath looking back at her his eyes filled with fear and sadness for he knew she was thinkging about that night. His own sister was killed that night by the hands of someone her knew. He called him a brother but he was no more then a puppet one strings. Tiamath walked up to Amy and hugged her tightly as the tears fell down her cheek. "Amy I cant back Billy come back but we can always pray he is safe in heaven." As he said this he didnt look down at her but out the window to the sky for Billy wasnt a friend but their child. He wasnt born yet but was killed when Amy was taken but the tall man. Her tears soon disappeard as she looks up at Tiamath. He looked down at her and as he was about to speek Harry walked in.

"Amy, Tiamath...its time." The as soon as he walked in he walked back out. For it was time for then to try again to regain power over Hogwarts.  
"Tamara you know how to get to the underground passage?"  
"Yes i remember."She said as she stod up."Im on my way there."  
"I'll go with you." Ron said as he grabs his bag and gun  
"Draco, Xailing and Kiki...you three are going to the north wall."  
"I, Hermione, Nick and Kanta will head towards the school."  
"Amy and Tiamath-" Harry got cut off by Amy  
"I think Tiamath should go with Ron and Tamara. They might need the him more."  
"Will you be ok on your own?" Tiamath asked  
"I'll be fine." she said with a smile but couldnt help thinking about what happened that night

"Ok, now everyone remembers where to go?" Harry said as he got up,"Then lets go."

As they left Amy slowly walked up to one of the locked doors in the back. The door looked old and unused. She placed one hand on it and smiled. She looked back from the way she came and slowly walked away from the locked door. She grabbed her bag and wand by the door and walked towards the castle.

* * *

-In the underground passage way- Ron, Tamara and Tiamath were at the door to the underground passage. Tamara was unlocking the door as Tiamath and Ron looked around to see if anyone was there besides them. When the doorwas unlocked the quickly ran inside and locked it behind them. As they made their way deeper into the passage way they could hear something, it sounded like someone was crying. Tamara and Tiamath said behind Ron as he went to look around the corner. Ron turned back to them his face as white as a ghost. He was trying to find the words to tell them what he say but Tamara had already read his mind. A smile came over her face. Tiamath was confused about the whole thing.

"Well isnt anyone going to tell me what they saw or am I goin to have to look myself?"  
"Its my sister. She's alive."Ron said. After 5 months this has been the happiest anyone has ever seen him  
"Ron you know that she might be under their spell...and you know what that means?"Tamara said placing a hand in his shoulder  
He looked deep into her eyes and nodded he knew that if she was under their controlle she would have to be killed."If she is...I'll...I'll be the one to do it."  
Tiamath who had no sisters or brothers to his knowing was amazed at what was said. Ron would kill his own sister. The everything went dead quiet. The crying had stopped and nothing was said or heard. After a few seconds there were foot steps comming towards then. Everyone had their wands ready and since Ron broke his he had a gun with him. The a skinny redhead girl appeard. Her eyes were filled with tears as she saw Ron. She fell to her feet and cried as she said to him how sorry she was not to tell him where she was and that her friends and herself had saw the d.e's before anyone but failed to tell him or their brothers. She looked up at him and cried her tears werent fake and they knew she wasnt under the dark wizards controlle.

* * *

-The North Wall- Kiki, Draco and Xailing were in some trouble. The North wall had been taken over again and this time it didnt look like they could win. Kiki and Xailing stood side-by-side as they started speaking a spell. It seemed like the spell had worked, the d.e were gone for now but it left both of them weak. Draco locked the doors that lead up to the second and third floors. The sat quietly on the fifth floor of the north wall tower waiting to hear word about the others.

Kiki walked over to Draco and said,"You need your sleep...I'll wake you when theres anyword of them or trouble."  
"Thanks Kiki but...where is Xailing?" Draco said alil worried  
"Shes sleeping in the forth room to the left." Then smiled. Draco got up and walked towards the room. She sat in a chair across from Xailing's bed. He was watching her as she slept so nothing would happen.

* * *

-Flash Back- Before The Attack "I cant believe you...you...Blonde Pig!" Xailing said as she slapped someone across the face  
"What Was That For!" Draco said to Xailing as he placed one hand over his cheek  
"That is lieing to me. You said I was the only one and now I find this...You and this slut together." Xailing said as he held an Fire ball in her left hand. She's an elemental and has the power or fire  
Draco looked at the brown haired girl beside him in his bed. He jumped and ran out of his bed. He hide behind Xailing but to his luck wasnt a very good move. She lost it and hit him with an ice blast. He fell to the ground and looked up at Xailing not ever takening another look at the other girl."They were right you are a stupid pig...I never want to see or speak to you every again." and with the she threw the necklace he had given her back at him and ran out of the room. -Flash Back Ends- A voice starts talkin to him.  
-Voice- "...Draco...Draco wake up..." He had fallen asleep in the chair. His eyes slowly open at he see's Xailing looking down at him. It seems she had moved him from the chair to the bed where she had been sleping in.  
"Hello sleepy head." She smiles to him,"Have a good night sleep?"  
He looked around. It was not dark ouside, as he looked out the window, so he must have slept all night."How did I get over here?"  
"I moved you silly. You know you snoor when you sleep." She smiles  
"Does this mean you dont hate me anymore?"  
"Well I wouldnt say anymore..Im still mad at you for that girl."  
He sat up and held her hands."I didnt mean it. I must have been drunk but I should have thought about what I was doing."  
"Yes you should have. But I forgive you." She sat down on the bed beside him and hugged him tightly. As she did that Kiki ran into the room. She had a sad look apon her face.  
"They all reported in but only one didnt...Amy is missing." As Kiki said this Xailing started to think the worst she slowly walked towards the window of the room where it would have over looked the area Amy would have been in. Draco got up quickly and placed both hands on Kiki's shoulders.  
"Did anyone see her or hear anything that might have been Amy?"  
"No...they were to far or had other things that they couldnt hear her...but shes not the only thing that we should worry about." Kiki looked out the window where Xailing was. Then they all turned around to see a horrable sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2.

Recap- Xailing is the elemental of Fire, Tiamath is the elemental of everything Dark(night, darkness, no light), Tamara is the elemental of Earth, Kanta is the elemental of Water. Nick is the elemental of Ice, he has short brown hair that is long enough to cover his face and brown eyes. -End Recap-

* * *

-In Hogwarts- Kanta was walking aroundthe first floor of the school to see if there were anyone there who had lived.She walked past her old friends class room where she had died. She walked into the room. She looked around and remembered that class and what was going on. She walked slowly to her desk and chair and sat down. Her eyes scanned the room and say that everything was gone but one thing. She walked over to  
the teachers desk and saw that there was still a cage of fire fairies on his desk. She slowly opened the cage to find that they too had died from the death eaters. As she was about to look into the teachers desk she heard someone walk into the room. She turned quickly with her wand ready only to find it was Harry. He looked around the room then slowly walked towards her.

"Hey you ok?"He said placing one hand on he shoulder  
"Ya...I...guess you can say that."She looked towards him with fear in her eyes. She was scared of what might happen to her friends and to Harry. Harry hugged her tightly but as he was about to say something Hermione walked into the room. Her face was red and she seemed out of breath.  
"Its...nick...he...found something important." She said as she sat down on a near-by chair. Harry ran out of the room followed by Kanta. They both were running up the main stair case to the second floor when they heard Nick yell at the top of his lungs like he was being killed. They jumpped at the noise and bolted up the stairs to the third floor where the scream had come from. They say a girl holding Nick up by his neck against a wall. Her hair was long and black and she was at white as a ghost. She turned her head towards Harry and Kanta and her eyes seemed lifeless...a cold wind came into the hall and a black cloud of smoke came in just as fast. The girl had disappeard and Nick was on the floor, his hands over his face. Harry looked around towards the windows and door ways to see if he could see anything or find an open window or a closing door. Kanta ran towards Nick and looked right at him trying to get him to stop covering his face.  
"Nick what did you find? Hermione told us you say something, what was it?"  
"It...It was that."He pointed to the wall infront of him and didnt dare to look at it again. Kanta got up and walked towards it. There was a huge marking on the wall. It seemed to be a picture of a sword and a hands holding it upwards. Nick ran out of the room and down to the first floor where Hermione bumpped into him. Harry went down to see if they were ok but Kanta was drawn to the picture. It seemed like it was calling to her and no one else could hear it. She placed a had on it and slowly read the words that went down the sword.  
_  
"All that find the shadows of death with find death herself...Kings were weak, witches and wizards werent that strong...death will come for everyone...No one can hide from her hands holding the sword of silver light wrapped in the chains of dark times..."_

Kanta slowly looked around the room and bolted down the stairs and kept looking up to the third floor. Her face was so pale it looked like she just say a ghost for the first time in her life. Harry told them that no one was to walk to the third floor by themselves. They moved all their stuff into the Great Hall and as they set up everything they heard Kiki's voice over the radio.  
Radio "Hello...anyone there?"Kiki said over the radio her voice sounded like she was sad.  
"Hello Kiki whats goin on?" Hermione said walking into the headset.  
"Its Amy she's..." she was cut out.  
Harry took the headset and started talking, " What happened to her? Is she ok?"  
There was no answer for a few min then Draco came on he was sad just like Kiki,"Harry...Amy didnt make it."  
Harry's face seemed like he walk about to be sick but he just dropped the head set and walked away. Then another voice came on, it was Ron and said, "Did anyone see what happened to Amy?"  
The only thing Draco said was that there was a lot of d.e's and dark wizards and a big cloud of smoke. Tiamath started talkin and to everyones surprise he didnt ask about Amy."So did anyone find anything...where you are?"  
"Ya a picture on the third floor wall with a sword and ...there were some..." Kanta said. Then the radios cut out on her side so they could no longer talk or hear whats being said.

* * *

-Dark Castle- Loud thunder like sound echoes through the castle A big man sits apon a large chair in a large dark room. He has a long dark purple robe on, he has long white hair put up in a ponytail. His horns appear through his hair and his fangs were long and seemed stained with the blood of a million feasts. On the top of his chair read  
"_Akuma Lord of the Dark Hills_".  
"Your mission is clear, find her and bring her here for the final faze. If you fail it'll cost you your life." Akuma said towards a figure in the darkness.  
"Yes Sir I'll do my best." Then the figure slowly walkes away  
"And Fei...Dont Fail Me!"  
The a girl appears out of the shadows. A well built girl walks out into the light.Her blonde hair held together with a braid, a black headband across the front and a think piece of hair falling down on her face. Her eyes as red and a pool of blood from a million bodies. She had a ripped black cape on and her shit was like a bra with beads on the straps, her pants had a belt around it tilting to one side and a ripped skirt like cloth around her. Her boots are knee high with fur appon the top and rips on the boots around the ankles and straps near the tops of the boots.  
Her master rests back against his chair a smile washes over his face as she slowly walks out of the room he laughs aloud and could be heard anywhere on the castle grounds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3.

The Dark Village- There was a village in the middle of the battle but seemed untouched by anyone or anything. There were only a few people living there, a few wizards and witches and some demons. This was weird because most demons wouldnt stay to long in a battle feild with any human. Everyone seemed happy, in their own way, about living where they are at these dark times. An old woman slowly made her way to a lil hut at the edge of the market area. Before she got to her hut the front cover moved, a girl slowly walked out. She seemed to be in some pain and had bandages around her arm leg and chest.  
In her head _'where am I and how did i get here?' _She looked around and saw the old lady. The lady looked up at her and walked inside. The say unpacked the bags she was holding.  
"Sit, sit, sit...you are weak..sit and i give you something to help." The women walked to the fire and grabbed a cloth. She put it in some warm water that she made over the fire and placed it on the girls arm.  
The girl couldnt remember her name or where she was from. She couldnt remember anything before she woke up in the old womens hut. All she knew was the old ladys name. She called herself Mioki.She's a nice old lady, born and raised in the village by a Demon called Jamio.

* * *

Fei ran towards the dark mountains to look for Amy. She went into the underground passage way to find a faster way into the mainland. What she didnt know was that Tiamath, Ron and the others were still down there. 

More later-


End file.
